Call centers are generally known. Call centers are typically used wherever an organization has occasion to handle a multitude of individual contacts with clients. Usually, the organization will hire a number of agents to interact with clients.
Contacts between the organization and clients may be handled under any of a number of different communication mediums. For example, contacts may be initiated through the public switch telephone network (PSTN) by a client calling a telephone number of the organization. Alternatively, the organization may place telephone calls to its clients. In either case, connection of the telephone call with an agent may be handled by an automatic call distributor (ACD).
Similarly, contacts with clients through the Internet may be handled by a host of a contact center. Contacts in this case may be handled under a voice format (e.g., VoIP) or under a text format (e.g., e-mail, chat, etc.).
Once a call is detected, the ACD may select an agent to handle the call. The agent may be selected based upon qualifications in handling the type of call involved, based upon experience with the client involved or based upon idle time. Once an agent is selected, the ACD may automatically route the call to a telephone of the selected agent.
In order to serve large markets, ACDs are often used as networked systems with locations in many different areas. In many cases, the ACDs of the networked system may have been manufactured by different providers and operate under different formats. Because of the importance of networked ACDs, a need exists for better methods of exchanging information among ACDs in networked systems.